Time Shifters
Background Time Shifters (時空モンスター Jikū Monsutā, Space-Time Monster, usually shortened as Jikūmon (時空モン)) are creatures that help the Old Timer to run the Land of Time. They earned their namesake from their ability to cross into the timeline and travel through time and space. In the original Japanese dub, they were confirmed to actually be Angels. Each Shifiter possessed a power, such as turning things into gold or creating a beam to calm hearts. With the exception of Lynx, Bindi and Unita, in the original Japanese dub most Shifters could only make sounds instead of talking, much like the Pokemon of the franchise with the same name. For example, Bubblegum only says "b-BA-b-BA-b-bam". However, of the 3 who could talk, the Old Timer noted he was surprised to hear Bindi talk indicating that she was suppose to be like any other Shifter. List of known Time Shifters File:Getalong.PNG| Getalong File:Jitterbug.PNG| Jitterbug File:Eldora.PNG| Eldora File:Talen.PNG| Talen File:Mosbee.PNG| Mosbee File:Coconut.PNG| Coconaut File:Bubblegum.PNG| Bubblegum File:Lynx.PNG| Lynx File:Artie.PNG| Artie File:Batterball.PNG| Batterball File:Bindi.PNG| Bindi File:Elfin.PNG| Elfin File:Cardians.PNG| The Cardians File:Plumella.PNG| Plumella File:Wing.PNG| Wing File:Moah.PNG| Moah File:Elekin.PNG| Elekin File:Muscle.PNG| Muscles File:Unita.PNG| Unita File:Raldo.PNG| Raldo File:Leafy.PNG| Leafy File:Monk.PNG| Monk File:Nightcap.PNG| Nightcap File:Musey.PNG| Musey File:Change.PNG| Change File:Bugsy.PNG| Bugsy File:Dipper.PNG| Dipper File:Knuckle.PNG| Knuckle File:Doron.PNG| Doron File:Shadow.PNG| Shadow File:Orbit.PNG| Orbit A shifter known as "Dorimon" was also featured in a 3D animation special. Monster Egg When fossilized, they become a monster egg, which can be easily sent through the timeline to a specific point in time to aid Flint and his friends. Turning a Shifter into a Monster egg also protects them from being transformed. In the English dub, they were just said to become a fossil and were never addressed as "Monster Egg". Transformations Each one has its own special powers and has two tranformed forms, often the bad and good transformations have expansions on a shifters regular powers. The two forms also do not always share the same powers as each other. For example, Bindi-con and Bindi master have contrasting powers to each other, one drains life energy and one heals. Con form (バッド変化 baddo henka, lit. "bad transformation"), a demonic creature imbued with the power of darkness, usually after they were marked with the Petra stamp or Uglinator's Skull mark. This represents a Shifter who has allowed darkness to enter their heart and the reason why the Dark Lord called the Shifters "Demons" rather then "Angels". Unlike their Master form, a bad transformation is not a limited transformation and a Shifter will stay in their Master form as long as evil remains in their heart. In the anime, they can be cured of this form with the aid of someone who has connected with the Shifter, bringing out the Shifters good nature. The effort to achieve this varies per instance with some Shifters needing to worn down or hit by Getalong's love-beam before anyone can get through to them. In the manga, the only way to turn them back is to defeat them. In Episode 18, the Old Timer stated that Shifters cannot be turned into monster eggs while in this form. The Japanese names of most Time Shifters' Con forms have the word "waru" (ワル) in their names, derived from the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "evil". For example, Raldo-Con's Japanese name, Waru Rarudo (ワルラルド), means "Evil Raldo". The following Shifters have exceptions: **Batterball-Con: Reiketsu (レイケツ) **Bindi-Con: Ankōku (アンコーク) **Cardian-Con: Akuman (アクマン) **Doron: Baddoron ''(バッドロン) Master form (スーパー変身 ''sūpā henshin, lit. "super transformation"), the Time Shifter's natural transformation, accessed with the help of Flint and the Goodman family. Most Shifters' Master forms have a humanoid appearance (Unita is a notable exception). According to the series, this form is only able to be achieved when the Shifter was fighting to protect someone else, usually this was Flint. Bindi and Unita were the only ones shown to transform for someone else, with Unita seemingly transforming freely and Bindi transforming for Merlock Holmes. By taping into a their hidden inner power, they can transform for a limited time. Ultimately, the Master form is more powerful then the Shifter normally is, after their energy runs out they will revert back to normal. All Time Shifters' known Master forms' Japanese names except for Wing have the word "super" (スーパー s''ūpā'') before their names (in this case, Wing-Master is called Jetton (ジェットン)). The only Time Shifters aside from Getalong that never transformed into their Master forms are Lynx, Elfin, Plumella, Monk, Nightcap, Change, Bugsy, Knuckle, Doron, and Shadow, although hypothetical Master forms for the first two mentioned are shown on Bernie's computer. The remaining Shifters had their master forms featured in various forms outside of the show, such as merchandise, the sole exception being Getalong. Other Time Shifters The Great Four Unlike the above Time Shifters, the Great Four are a group of evil Time Shifters, who were created by Dark Lord from nature. Like the Land of Times own Time Shifters, they could transform. In the original Japanese version, each of these is called a "Super" transformation, despite the fact that unlike the regular Shifters these forms counted as Bad transformations. The purpose of the 4 is to serve under the Dark Lord and assist him. 2 of the four were sent to assist Petra Fina in fighting the Time Police and capturing the Time Shifters. The members of the Great Four are: *Ninja *Uglinator *Nascal *Ominito Pig A round, floating pig with wings, which is frequently seen being rode on by the Old Timer and can shoot dumplings out of its nose. When Flint first woke up in the Land of Time, he immediately tried to bite the pig, mistaking it for food. It is currently unknown whether or not this pig is a Time Shifter. However, during Dark Lord's assault on the Land of Time, many Time Shifters are seen in their Con forms, including a monstrous-looking pig with bat wings, suggesting that the Old Timer's pig may possibly be a Time Shifter Trivia *Several of the Shifters changed genders in the English dub, most in the original Japanese are male. *Though Flint was said to have completed his mission, during the attack on the Land of Time, other Shfiters not focused on in the series were seen when the Shifters were being scattered across the timeline. Category:Time Shifters